Battle to the Death
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Real against Prototype. Life against Death.
This is a one shot from a rp I did with a friend. He was Silver, I was Venice, some other girl who I can't remember was Blaze.

* * *

Silver puts his fist up.

"I'll end this all!" he yells as the opponent, Venice the Hedgehog, snickers. His hands light up.

"You'll die trying" he says as he looks at Silver.

Silver throws his fist at Venice, "Agh!"

But Venice surprisingly catches his fist and grins, "Heheheh for a prototype, I'm not too bad now am I Silver the Hedgehog?"

He snickers as Blaze tries stopping the fight.

"I can't bare to watch any longer…" she says looking at the two of them fighting.

Venice laughs at that and while he's distracted, Silver kicks him in the side.

"They either stop, or they feel a blazing burn across their face…" she stares at the two of them, her hands lighting on fire.

Venice knocks Silver backwards and Blaze blasts a couple of fireballs at them.

"ENOUGH!" she yells as they see her standing there watching them.

"B-Blaze! Get out of h-here!" Silver yells as Venice takes notice of Blaze's pyrokinesis.

"Aaaah another pyrokinetic character I see. Heheh you should realize soon enough," he pauses as his hands catch on fire, "that I too have this ability."

Blaze lets out an irritated sigh.

"D-damn," Silver stutters as he takes notice of Venice's ability.

"As the princess of the Sol gems…..I shall put you in a PIT OF FLAMES!" Blaze yells glaring at Venice.

Venice grins, "Heh"

Blaze runs at him.

"B-Blaze no!" Silver tries to stop her.

"You are nothing more than the protector of the Sol Emeralds!" Venice says jumping up and ramming Silver and Blaze against each other.

They slam against each other.

"I really don't care anymore," Blaze breathes.

"You are all pathetic little pedestrians," Venice says glaring down at them.

"Venice…..don't do this," Blaze says looking up at him.

"Blaze! You've got to leave!" Silver shouts as Venice grins.

"Listen to the little hedgie," Venice taunts.

Blaze bursts into flames.

 **"N-no! This is my fight!" Silver yells at her.**

"THIS IS NO ONE'S FIGHT….." Blaze says as she turns around and looks at Silver.

"Listen to him, before things get serious puffball princess," Venice teases.

"…..Puff…ball…PRINCESS?!" Blaze yells infuriated, becoming Burning Blaze.

"Heheh he told this was OUR fight, not yours, you bit of jailbait." Venice says looking at her, smirking.

"How am I JAILBAIT?! You're the VILLAIN HERE!" she yells at Venice.

"I am nothing more than your boyfriend's prototype," Venice says cocking an eyebrow.

"B-Blaze. NO!" Silver yells as Blaze somehow teleports behind Venice.

She puts her hands on his head and uses dark magic, greatly causing him pain.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yells.

He kicks Blaze off and stumbles backwards. His hands light up and he then smashes her between a couple of rocks. Blaze starts coughing up blood.

"Heh," Venice grins, staring at her.

Silver then turns dark and yells.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he glares at Venice.

"Heheheh just as I thought. Resorting to dark entities to help you." Venice says looking at the now black hedgehog.

Silver teleports behind Venice and kicks him in the head.

"Blaze get out of here," Silver says looking at her.

Venice then starts laughing crazily.

"What's so funny?" Silver says now looking at his peculiar prototype.

Venice continues laughing.

"I SAID WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Silver yells, his hand becoming a fist.

Venice's laughing soon subsides, his form now Chaos Venice.

"Ngaaaaah!" Silver yelps and tries to punch Venice grins.

"Chaos Control!" Venice then vanishes.

"Where'd he go?" Silver says looking around.

"Behind you," Venice says snickering.

"Ngha!" Silver yelps, again and tries kicking Venice.

Venice catches Silver's foot and throws him, causing Silver to crash into a rock.

"D-damn…" Silver says looking at Venice.

"Don't underestimate me Silver," Venice says looking back at Silver.

"Same to you!" Silver says smirking.

"On the contrary," Venice grins, smacking Silver against a tree.

"You don't scare me Venice the Mink," Silver says trying to make fun of him, even though Venice has shoulder blades.

"Now what were you gonna say?" Silver asks.

Venice is quiet for a while and grins.

Silver smirks, "Now where were we?"

Venice snickers.

"You won't be laughing when you're dead!" Silver shouts.

"So boastful, aren't we?" Venice says continuing to smirk.

Silver smirks again, then teleports in front of Venice.

"Yep!" he says punching him.

Venice retaliates, but Silver surprisingly kicks him when he does. Venice grins and smacks Silver against a rock, yet Silver jumps over the rock and springs towards Venice. Venice grabs Silver arms and spins him around. Silver retaliates again. Venice then pins Silver against the wall and blasts him, Silver screaming in pain.

"Heheheheh," Venice snickers, his grin sickening.

Silver returns to his normal form and falls to the ground.

"Heheh, you are weak Silver the Hedgehog," Venice also returns to his normal self, placing his foot on Silver's back.

"Get off me you bastard" Silver breathes.

Venice presses his foot down on Silver's back, grinning in pleasure.

Silver screams in pain, "Aaaaah!"

"You shall die laying on this ground," Venice says snickering.

Silver flips over, causing Venice to fall onto the ground.

"Gah!" Venice grabs Silver with his psychokinesis and throws him across the area.

Silver does the same thing to Venice.

"Synchronization. Nice move Silver," Venice says, pointing out his opponent's sync.

"Thanks! I've been saving my psychokinesis! While you've been using yours all up!" Silver says, cocking an eyebrow.

"We have no limits my dear hedgehog," Venice says snickering.

"Well you kinda do." Silver says as he launches towards Venice.

"Heh. Just because I'm a prototype, doesn't mean I can't match your power Silver. I have one ability that you don't," Venice taunts as he starts throwing a fireball around in his hands.

"You may know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help because I know everything YOU'RE going to do! STRANGE ISN'T IT?" Silver teases as he knows what Venice might say next.

"Total Sonic Shorts reference Silver. Use your own material you furrballed naive." he says as he continues playing with fire.

"NOBODY CALLS ME NAIVE!" Silver yells.

"Blaze did," Venice smirks.

"Yeah. She's the only one who can," Silver says looking at the ground.

"Heheheh," Venice grins again, sending chills down Silver's spine.

"Now..back to the real fight," Silver says pulling out a Chaos Emerald.

"I've been saving this. And now is the appropriate time to use it." Silver looks up at Venice.

"What are you gonna do? Chaos Control?" Venice asks him, looking at the Emerald.

Silver smirks, "Yep!"

"Funny thing is," Venice pauses and also takes out a Chaos Emerald.

"I have one too Silver." he says grinning.

"Well then this should be fun," Silver says matching Venice's grin.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they both sync together and cancel each other.

"As long as I have this Emerald, you can't touch me!" Silver says tossing the Chaos Emerald in the air and catching it.

"Same to you!" Venice says, throwing the Emerald back and forth.

 _'Concentrate, I must sync myself with him,'_ Silver thinks to himself.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they sync again once more, canceling each other's attack.

"Sync yourself with me as much as you want Silver!" Venice yells.

"Oh I will!" Silver shouts back.

"Have fun with that," Venice says suddenly throwing Silver off guard.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he yells.

"What?!" Silver's mind clutters with questions as to how Venice threw him off track.

Venice laughs and throws another fireball at Silver. Silver only has seconds to decide whether or not he takes the hit, or try to move before it hits him. It hits Silver, causing him to fall.

"Your synchronization didn't work so well," Venice says looking down at Silver.

Silver drops his synchronization and secretly picks up a giant rock.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it," he says throwing it at Venice.

"Heh!" Venice gets slammed by it

He then charges at Silver as best as he can, blazing him. Silver trips him, Venice's foot catching Silver's face causing his nose to bleed.

"Should've thought before you did that, Venice says, looking at Silver's blood stained fur.

"Nice job! You gave me a bloody nose!" Silver yells, glaring at Venice.

"Good," Venice says grinning.

"Ok. Ready for Round 2?" Silver says, picking up more rocks.

"Use your own material," Venice says, enshrouded in fireballs.

"I-I won't give up!" Silver shouts.

"You will die trying to continue," Venice implies, looking at him

"For Blaze," Silver's hands light up.

Venice continues to laugh again, his handing setting on fire. They both charge at each other. Silver somehow makes Venice think he's going to punch him, but kicks him in the leg. Venice blasts him with another fireball, and Silver gets hit in the face by it, falling once more.

"Heheh," Venice looks down at the beaten hedgehog.

Silver can't take another hit from him. Venice continues laughing as Silver is dying.

"H-hey Venice.." Silver says looking up at him.

"Heh," Venice continues to look at Silver.

Silver coughs up blood.

"R-remember when I said when I die, you were coming with me?" Silve asks.

Venice places his foot on Silver's back again.

"Heh you planning on killing me, when you yourself are dying?" Venice says noticing what Silver is doing.

Silver smashes him with another rock before Venice had time to move, "Yep."

"And you, yourself, shall die a slow, suffering, death Silver the Hedgehog." Venice says.

Silver hits Venice with the rock again, "R-right back a-atcha!"

"S-Sayonara, Silver the H-Hedgehog," Venice says as he blasts Silver with a fireball one last time.

Silver dies, smiling. The last thing Venice says before his life is taken away, makes him smile.

"N-not too bad of a-a rival S-Silver..." he says, his eyes closing, his life gone.

The last time anyone ever sees the two of them, is when Blaze comes back to where they were, seeing them lying dead on the ground...


End file.
